Erase una Vez en Guadalajara
by alinasnape
Summary: Severus viaja accidentalmente a otro universo paralelo, otro pais, otras costumbres, donde ellos existen pero de un modo muy distinto a lo q el piensa. Y se llevo a draco, harry y luna...... esta shido leanlo a mi me encanta 8 cap!
1. La trampa

Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados mas, Si quieren usar mis personajes (personas q si existen) díganme solo para leer el fic donde los van a utilizar, y tener algo mas q leer jejeje  
  
Advertencia: Tiene ideas retorcidas y puede q les afecte, no me hago responsable OK... No contiene flash, pero si salen varios homosexuales y también me inspiro en Margara francisca (personaje de el gran carnal, televisca comúnmente conocida como televisa  
  
Holinininis (q estupida ^_^!; así hablo casi todo lo termino con ninins o diminutivo, menos cuando escribo así q no se preocupen) bueno este el 2 fic q escribo, el otro no lo voy a dejar OK, bueno si es q alguien lo a leído y le gusto º_º, bueno este fic me inspire en las babosadas q hago en la vida diaria y me encantaría q las cosas y personas q me gustan lo compartan conmigo y por eso incluyo aquí a mis amigos de la vida diaria y los personajes mas adorables del mundo mágico (Snape *¬*, babeo por mas de media hora) también pondré a las personas q mas odio coffcoffmimadrecoffcoff esto lo digo abiertamente MALDITA VERDULERA TE ODIO * aviento mi vaso a la pared y se rompe* ( soy algo histérica) * golpeo la pared hasta q me sangren mis hermosos nudillos (ni para tanto, sabrán q solo tengo 2 nudillo en cada aparte de histérica, zafada, rara (soy heterosexual ok) estoy deforme no del todo solo me falta un poco de huesos y tornillos eso es todo.... Bueno me dejo de babosadas y de contar mi vida personal y por ultimo me voy a poner como una niña de dinero no mucho pero si es q es fundamental ya no desdigo lean; soy muy humilde (ja ni yo me la creo) ya empiecen a leer. *me voy al baño murmurando cosas para mi misma*  
  
( ) :comentarios míos  
  
`` ´´: pensar  
  
Capitulo 1:  
La trampa  
  
Todo comenzó un lunes por la mañana, el día estaba muy nublado pero fresco, con una ventisca suave y húmeda... Todo era muy tranquilo en la calle de privet drive; pero de repente en uno de los jardines se escucho un zumbido y un golpe en el pasto..  
  
- Maldita sea podrías bajarte de mi- un chico de ojos grisáceos y cabello rubio platinado , empujaba a otro muy grande de tamaño  
  
- Si – le contesto  
  
- Rápido Crabbe ayúdame, q este cretino no se mueve rápido – un chico un poco mas bajo pero igual de gordo q el otro, ayudo a Draco a levantarse  
  
- Vamos antes de que nos vea alguien-  
  
- Donde lo esconderemos Draco –  
  
- No se , Goyle.. – con su mano derecha toco su barbilla con un gesto de analizante y arqueo la ceja (n/a: me derrito) - ya se- lo dijo con tono triunfante - q opinan debajo de esa ventana – no espero a q sus achichincles le contestaran - si hay lo dejaremos, Rápido Goyle – Goyle saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño medallón con forma de dragón...  
  
-Vamos apresúrate, si no es que quieres q nos descubran- Draco lo tomo entre sus manos y lo dejo junto a la ventana, tapándolo con unas hojas  
  
- Perfecto que opinan?- Draco volteo a verlos, hizo un gesto de enfado y arrastrando las palabras  
  
- Maldita sea ni siquiera eso pueden responderme?- los 2 dieron un salto y rápidamente le contestaron  
  
- Perfecto- Goyle se quedo callado, pero crabbe pregunto – entonces para q se lo vamos a dejar y para q sirve-  
  
- Hasta q una pregunta razonable ¡¡ Elemental mi querido Crabbe!!, (n/a: me encanta sherlock homes) ese San Potter me las va a pagar por lo que a hecho con mi padre, y este medallón es un transportador (n/a: No recuerdo el maldito nombre ^_^!) pero en vez de transportarlo a una ciudad de nuestro mundo será a un mundo paralelo a este; el único modo de q lo haga funcionar para q te traslade y te traiga de vuelta es solo pronunciando unas complicadas palabras q son difícil de recordar; claro q no se las diré yo, solo le dejare el hechizo en esta nota- levanto un pedazo de pergamino con su mano derecha – ya ven q ese San Potter es un curioso y querrá averiguar que es – Terminado de decir esto Draco hizo una cara de superioridad (N/A: k guapo *¬* ) Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron con cara de no haber entendido..., Draco no puso atención a esto  
  
- Hay que irnos ya, antes de q nos encuentre alguien – dicho esto los 3 tomaron una tasa de te y desaparecieron repentinamente como aparecieron.  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Ya esta el primer capitulo disculpen si esta muy corto, pero así va este prometo hacerlos mas largos OK... Además disculpen si tiene faltas de ortografía OK  
  
Bueno para q vean q no soy mala aquí les dejo el 2 capitulo no me tardare mas de 15 días en subir los capítulos OK, ya q esto es lo q me apasiona y me libera de las presiones aparte q me hace realidad mis fantasías (mmm eróticas tmb jaja no crean)  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo ^_^ mi mail alina_snape @ hotmail.com 


	2. Un Medallon Y un Pergamino

Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados mas, Si quieren usar mis personajes (personas q si existen) díganme solo para leer el fic donde los van a utilizar, y tener algo mas q leer jejeje  
  
Advertencia: Tiene ideas retorcidas y puede q les afecte, no me hago responsable OK... No contiene slash, pero si salen varios homosexuales y también me inspiro en Margara francisca (personaje de el gran carnal, televisca comúnmente conocida como Televisa)  
  
Holinininis (q estupida ^_^!; así hablo casi todo lo termino con ninins o diminutivo, menos cuando escribo así q no se preocupen) bueno este el 2 fic q escribo, el otro no lo voy a dejar OK, bueno si es q alguien lo a leído y le gusto º_º, bueno este fic me inspire en las babosadas q hago en la vida diaria y me encantaría q las cosas y personas q me gustan lo compartan conmigo y por eso incluyo aquí a mis amigos de la vida diaria y los personajes mas adorables del mundo mágico (Snape *¬*, babeo por mas de media hora) también pondré a las personas q mas odio coffcoffmimadrecoffcoff esto lo digo abiertamente MALDITA VERDULERA TE ODIO es una vieja q me cae mal de mi escuela ( soy algo histérica jejeje *rio estúpidamente*) * golpeo la pared hasta q me sangren mis hermosos nudillos (ni para tanto, sabrán q solo tengo 2 nudillo en cada aparte de histérica, zafada, rara (soy heterosexual ok) estoy deforme no del todo solo me falta un poco de huesos y tornillos eso es todo.... *me voy al baño murmurando cosas para mi misma* Bueno ahí esta el 2 capitulo *grito desde el baño*  
  
( ) :comentarios míos  
  
`` ´´: pensar  
  
Capitulo 2  
Un Medallón y Un Pergamino  
  
En la tarde mientras transcurrían las horas el día se fue haciendo mas caluroso, no había rastro de la mañana q era muy fresca y agradable (n/a: por lo general a mi me gusta q este nublado, con viento y apunto de llover con mucha brisa húmeda, me parecen los días muy felices, por otro lado los días soleados secos o calurosos me chocan son muy deprimentes)  
  
Un chico de ojos verdes estaba dormitando sobre su cama, el calor era tan intenso ese día... q el chico se levanto...  
  
- Maldita sea no lo soporto mas – dijo con enfado; salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, tomo la perilla de la puerta y algo lo detuvo  
  
- ¡hey! Tu mocoso a donde vas – gritaron desde el sofá de la sala  
  
- Maldición – susurro, era su tío Vernon, el q estaba sentado sobre el sofá viendo la televisión; su primo y su tía se encontraban a un lado de el observando a Harry–  
  
- Voy afuera – señalo la puerta – acaso no se nota – dijo con sarcasmo  
  
- Mira niño no me hables así OK – le dijo este con una cara de pocos amigos  
  
- Vale pues, ya puedo salir- lo dijo disimulando su enojo - `` niño, casi ya casi cumplo los 16 años ´´ (n/a: todo un hombre grrrr O/////O  
  
- Ni se te ocurra hacer algo extraño, si te descubro – antes de q terminara la frase Harry ya había salido; esto hizo enfurecer mas a su tío  
  
Ya afuera Harry estaba sudando muchísimo; decidió quitarse la camisa a  
rayas (n/a: Harry ya tiene 15 próximos a cumplir los 16 y ya estaba un  
poquito o mucho desarrollado *¬* pongámoslo así estaba tipo Tom Welling  
^¬^) dejo ver sus músculos; y se tiro en el pasto junto a unos arbustos q  
lo cubrían de las miradas indiscretas, si por el fuera se quitaría los  
jeans (*¬*) q traía pero mejor opto por evitar un regaño mas. (u_u q mala  
suerte tengo)  
  
Estaba tan a gusto ya le había bajado un poco el calor al quitarse la  
camisa, (n/a: a mi no O/////O) se volteo de lado y empezó a cavilar (n/a:  
pensar profundamente) sobre el quidditch que ganaba la copa, su padrino y  
su amigo Ron q por fin se le había quitado los nervios; aquella imagen se  
fue y se transformo en... abrió los ojos repentinamente  
  
- ¡QUE!!! No puede ser no nada de eso como estoy pensando en ella o ¿el? no nada- (n/a: nanai q dijeron este es Slash, para nada Guacala de pollo) estaba por levantarse cuando sintió q algo lo veía detrás de unos arbustos `` que es eso ´´ se acerco sigilosamente; algo lo lanzo hacia atrás y cayo sobre el pasto  
  
- ¡Auch!!! Que fue eso – se quejo agarrando su la cabeza y rápidamente se incorporo y saco su varita  
  
- Jajajajaja, calma Harry soy yo- una chava de ojos claros ( n/a: estaba vestida con una blusa azul índigo, unos jeans ajustados y un cinturón de estoperoles, con tenis negros; la ropa la hacia ver muy bien ah y unas pulseras de picos con un collar de dientes de dragón) estaba parada frente a el, con un extraño pájaro en el brazo. Reconoció rápidamente esa voz  
  
- ¡TU!!! – dijo sorprendido  
  
- Si yo; te molesta?- contesto esta  
  
- No para nada – sintió algo en su estomago – este pero ¿Qué haces aquí Luna? Me es muy extraña tu visita; además q es eso q tienes en el brazo?, Me asuste bastante (n/a: cobarde ... no no es broma no me apedreen º8( , me dolio)  
  
- Solo estaba aburrida en mi casa y decidí visitarte –encogió los hombros –además nadie te visita en vacaciones y supongo q necesitas a alguien para distraerte, tu sabes no? – le pregunto con tono soñador (n/a: que clase de distracción eh)  
  
- Pues si – agacho su cabeza algo apenado y se dio cuenta q no traía su camisa `` por merlín q pena´´´- lo siento es q tenia mucho calor – y se puso la camisa sonrojado de la pena  
  
- ¡AH no hay problema no me había dado cuenta, (n/a: mentirosa, yo vi como lo veías maldita ¬¬) además no tiene q darte pena estas muuuuy bien – lo dijo muy interesado y finalizo con un suspiro (n/a: quien no? ^_^)  
  
- este gracias – se sonrojo aun mas el chico de ojos verdes – tu no te quedas atrás `` ups q dije q hago ´´--- Y este ese pájaro que?- le pregunto nuevamente muy apenado  
  
- Gracias, este ah el es Clipper, es un Diricawl (n/a: consultar animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos) los muggles lo conocen como Dodo  
  
- No estaban extintos? – pregunto Harry  
  
- Eso les hicieron creer; si no, si hubieran desaparecido- Levanto una ceja  
  
- Ah, jeje - dijo sorprendido  
  
- Oye me voy a sentar en el pasto importa? –  
  
- Ah no – los 2 se sentaron en el pasto – solo q no hables muy alto por favor ya q mis tíos no soportan nada q tenga relacionado conmigo y si te descubre no me quiero imaginar q pasaría  
  
- Esta bien – lo dijo en tono risueño – oye ¿como te encuentras?, aun sigues triste (n/a: a fuerza, ¿quien no?)  
  
- Pues no se aun sigo algo confundido, mi mundo se separo repentinamente – lo dijo en tono triste– es que estoy harto de todo esto; me pregunto en ocasiones... ¿porque a mí? - Harry noto como Luna lo miraba con mucha atención y preocupación  
  
- Harry te entiendo, mira talvez me creas una chiflada pero en cierto modo te comprendo, enserio – lo dijo moviendo sus manos hacia arriba y con tono dulce  
  
- Gracias, gracias –se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara – y tu ¿como te encuentras?, ¿encontraste tus cosas?  
  
- Si, encontré la mayoría de mis cosas, lo mas importante si, pero lo demás ya regresara siempre me lo devuelven – se acostó en el pasto y dejo a Clipper aun lado  
  
- La revista de mi padre se a estado vendiendo muy bien gracias a ti –  
  
- A mi no, lo q pasa, bueno supongo yo q los magos se dieron cuenta de q ustedes no ocultan información, ¿no?  
  
- Que va Harry – volteo a verlo directamente a sus ojos verdes – lo q pasa es q no quieres tener mas créditos –  
  
- ¡No!, es q es la verdad y eso es lo piensas tu – mientras decía esto Harry se acerco a ella, mas y mas – Sip, y es la verdad jajaja – dijo Luna acentuando su cara  
  
- A con que eso es lo q piensas niñita, entonces te daré tu merecido – y le empezó a hacer cosquillas  
  
- No Harry no jajá jajá ya, no seas malo ya por favor jajaja-  
  
- No, y si soy malo muajajaja -  
  
- Auch –  
  
- Q paso te lastime - le pregunto preocupado  
  
- NO, solo lo hice para q te detuvieras  
  
- A si, me la pagaras-  
  
- No ya, nos van a escuchar tus tíos eh – Harry se detuvo  
  
- Ah si –se dio cuenta q estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de Luna y se quedo viendo sus ojos largo rato, también Luna  
  
- Que bonitos ojos tienes Luna – dijo sin pensarlo  
  
- Gracias, tu también – la cara de Luna se sonrojo demasiado y volteo su cara hacia otro lado para q Harry no se diera cuenta  
  
- `` se sonrojo ´´ - oye Luna te quiero preguntar algo – en eso  
  
- ¡Clipper!!! – grito Luna, también volteo Harry y se levantaron del pasto – suelta eso – rápidamente Luna se acerco y le quito al ave lo q traía en el pico  
  
- ¿Qué es Luna? – se acerco a ella y vio q entre sus manos tenia un medallón de dragón  
  
- Un medallón no es tuyo Harry estaba aquí- le pregunto  
  
- No a lo mejor alguien lo lazo ¿no?  
  
- Tal vez, Clipper donde lo encontraste – Le pregunto como si este le fuera a responder; el ave se dirigió hacia un arbusto y Luna se levanto junto con Harry y fueron hacia allá, Luna encontró un trozo de pergamino y lo leyó  
  
- Que dice – pregunto Harry  
  
- Ya había leído esto no lo recuerdo deja pensar – Luna se puso en pose de pensante y Harry tomo el pergamino y lo empezó a leer en voz alta - ¡MER SIDI! - ¡MER KURRA! - ¡MER URULU! - ¡MER MARTU! - ¡ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA! - ¡ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA! - UTUK XUL, TA ARDATA! - ¡KUTULU, TA ATTALAKLA! - ¡AZAG- THOTH, TA KALLA! - ¡ZABAO!  
  
- No Harry – grito Luna – no lo termines – pero ya era demasiado tarde Harry ya lo había terminado de leer  
  
- Que es lo q pasa Luna – dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
- Clipper regresa a casa dile a papá q regresare lo mas pronto posible, y esto IA ADU EN I – Harry pensó que eran una mas de las locuras de Luna  
  
- Es una broma verdad Luna ¿verdad?  
  
- no Harry – y en eso ella lo abrazo, el se quedo en shock y en eso todo le empezó a dar vueltas y borrar su vista – Luna q pasa  
  
- Harry en un momento te explico, cierra los ojos – el cero sus ojos y también la abrazo; con la fuerza de q estaba dando vueltas soltaron el pergamino y el medallón......  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Ya acá esta el segundo capitulo espero q les guste, esta un poco mas largo ok como se los prometí, el 3 ro esta en proceso no creo q me tarde ya q estoy inspirada jejeje Bueno el hechizo q aparece no es mío es de el libro de el necronomicón ok ya q no se me ocurrió nada *me rasco la cabeza* Que les pasara a Luna y Harry?  
  
atte.: AlinaSnape  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo ^_^ mi mail alina_snape @ hotmail.com  
  
PD. Yaplis q les pareció dejen reviews porfas prometo contestar  
  
Pd. 2 este en este fic solo aparecerán Harry, Luna, Snape (^¬^) y draco, si quieren q aparezca otro personaje díganme... ron y hermy (preferentemente ron) o sirius o remsi o alguno otro díganme no a todos los pondré OK 


	3. Severus y Draco tambien van

Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados mas, Si quieren usar mis personajes (personas q si existen) díganme solo para leer el fic donde los van a utilizar, y tener algo mas q leer jejeje  
  
Advertencia: Tiene ideas retorcidas y puede q les afecte, no me hago responsable OK... No contiene slash, pero si salen varios homosexuales y también me inspiro en Margara francisca (personaje de el gran carnal, televisca comúnmente conocida como Televisa)  
  
Holinininis q les pareció los otros capítulos a mi me encantan los leo varias veces para modificarles cosas y disculpen si me como las letra, también la ortografía ; bueno este fic me inspire en las babosadas q hago en la vida diaria y me encantaría q las cosas y personas q quiero lo compartan conmigo y por eso incluyo aquí a mis amigos de la vida diaria y los personajes mas adorables del mundo mágico (Snape *¬*, babeo por mas de media hora)  
  
No se si lo había puesto pero me voy a poner q tengo recursos de dinero mas altos de lo normal ok o sea q me voy a poner como niña rica, pero muy humilde ok * saco las cosas de mi cartera y solo hay dulces, boletos de camión, transvales (con esto me cobran la mitad del camión) una foto pequeña de MI Snape y Mi Marcelo (niño imbecil q me gusta, Maldito muérete) y empiezo a llorar ; _ ; No hay dinero buabua * Y q mas a si otra de mis cosas q olvide mencionar es q los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental ok a si q le voy a dejar una lista a quienes se parecen los personajes ok:  
  
Harry Potter – Tom Welling (babeo * ¬*) Luna Lovegood – bueno de ella lo pensé pero como aun no sale en el cine asi q como ustedes quieran ok ;P Draco Malfoy – el es tipo Brad Pitt pero mas joven o ustedes q opinan  
  
Severus Snape – Johnny Deep *me desmayo* Los Dursley – A ellos ni me preocupe en buscarles alguien si quieren imagínenselos como quieran ok  
  
Por eso es importante Que me digan que les pareció y q otros personajes quieren q salgan  
  
( ) : Comentarios míos  
  
`` ´´: pensar de los personajes  
* * Cosas q hago  
  
Capitulo 3  
Snape y Draco también van  
  
En la calle todo se quedo solo y en silencio al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta q dos chicos habían desaparecido de la nada y q un pergamino y un medallón estaban sobre el césped de una casa con el numero 4 de privet drive  
  
Muy legos de ahí, en la mansión de los Malfoy un chico de hermosos ojos azules iba bajando las escaleras vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados ( n/a: ya saben de donde) y una camisa blanca holgada y botones q estaban desabrochados 3 de arriba hacia abajo ^¬^; cuando escucho q tocaban la puerta de su casa  
  
- `` maldición quien es ´´ -pensó – pruodianrabirlpurlelta (traducción: podrían abrir la puerta) – estaba comiendo una manzana y acababa de morderla (n/a: q sexy XD ), nadie estaba a la vista y al parecer no escucharon  
  
- Maldición nadie me escucho – murmuro, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió; en la puerta se encontraba el profesor (n/a: mas lindo y guapo del mundo) Severus Snape; iba con su habitual túnica negra, debajo de su túnica traía un saco abotonado hasta el cuello (n/a: ¿No tendría calor?) y mangas largas  
  
- Profesor Snape, buenas tardes pase –Lo dijo arrastrando su voz pero con respeto  
  
- Gracias, Sr. Malfoy – Lo dijo con una voz sensual –Se encuentra la señora Malfoy? – levanto su ceja  
  
- No Salio, no creo q regrese hoy – lo dijo muy desinteresadamente  
  
- ok en ese caso regresare en otro momento, nos vemos Sr. Malfoy  
  
- Espere le quería comentar algo sobre Potter – le dijo rápidamente antes de q se fuera  
  
- si que es – le pregunto  
  
- pase le contare en la estancia – se dirigieron a la estancia, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro  
  
- por la mañana fui a la casucha donde vive ese Potter para darle su merecido- lo dijo con una sonrisa malévola; Snape por su parte se enderezo rápidamente  
  
- ¿Que has hecho que? – pregunto  
  
- Si a darle su merecido, claro q no le lance ningún hechizo, ni siquiera me pelee como un sangre sucia –  
  
- entonces q fue lo q le hiciste?  
  
- Le deje uno de los objetos de mi padre, se llama, deje lo recuerdo – hizo un gesto de estar pensando – a si es el IA ADU EN I  
  
- Pero Malfoy, que has hecho – Se levanto de su sillón preocupado  
  
- No se preocupe por mi, no me van a descubrir le deje el medalla y el hechizo escondidos en uno de los arbusto y no me han visto – Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina – Profesor q le pasa yo pensé q le iba a alegrar  
  
- No es eso Malfoy, Dumbledore – lo dijo con tono preocupado  
  
- Profesor a usted q le interesa lo q diga es vejete –  
  
- No lo q pasa es q El Señor Tenebroso Se va a enojar si se entera de lo q has hecho  
  
- No creo q me descubra además creo q le va a alegrar  
  
- Se ve que no lo conoces Malfoy, Lo quiere eliminar pero el mismo con sus propias manos eso es lo q pasa Malfoy – se sentó nuevamente en el sillón a pensar  
  
- ¿le dejaste el hechizo para como regresar? – le pregunto su profesor de pociones  
  
- no, ese no era el plan – dijo sarcásticamente, Snape para disimular su enoje le dijo  
  
- espero q ese mocoso de Potter todavía no lo haya encontrado – dijo seria mente  
  
- pero ¿por q? –  
  
- Como q por que Malfoy, si el señor Tenebroso se de cuenta de lo q has hecho no te lo va a perdonar y te ira muy mal; el tiene grandes poderes – Lo dijo con tono desafiante y termino con un acento de honorabilidad  
  
- esta bien profesor lo entiendo  
  
- No hay ningún inconveniente si vas conmigo –pregunto  
  
- no q va ni se dan cuenta – lo dijo muy desinteresadamente  
  
- Bueno Malfoy ponte la túnica  
  
- Si – Draco fue rápidamente a su armario y saco una túnica de una fina tela muy fresca para el calor q estaba haciendo.  
  
Mientras tanto Severus le escribía una carta a Dumbledore explicándole lo sucedido y q le informaría después q había sucedió; rápidamente la enrollo y la sello, con un movimiento de varita desapareció (n/a: un nuevo sistema para enviarse recados, inventado por Dumbledore, el siempre a la vanguardia). Draco iba bajando las escaleras listo  
  
- Listo, profesor nos podemos ir  
  
- Draco ¿con que te trasladaste a la casa de Potter  
  
- Con una el trasladador q hice  
  
- ok tráela para irnos mas rápido –Draco subió nuevamente y bajo con una taza de porcelana negra, tenia grabada el escudo de los Malfoy en ella. Los 2 la tomaron de cada lado y desaparecieron rápidamente  
  
Ya cuando llegaron a la calle de privet drive caminaron rápidamente al numero 4, cuando llegaron al jardin  
  
Donde la dejaste Draco-  
  
Ahí de bajo de la ventana – lo dijo apuntando a la ventana, caminaron los dos hacia debajo de la ventana y se agacharon, lo estuvieron buscando y no lo encontraron rápidamente se paro Severus y camino hacia atrás al dar el siguiente paso sintió como había pisado se agacho nuevamente y tomo lo q tenia bajo su pies  
  
- aquí esta el medallón, Draco – le dijo, Draco encontró el pergamino mas alejado  
  
- acá esta el pergamino , profesor – en eso percibió un aroma q provenía del pergamino y lo olfateo, (n/a: no se me ocurrió otra palabra) tenia una fragancia muy dulzona a fresa  
  
- Que pasa Draco-  
  
- Es q el pergamino huele a fresa y le aseguro q yo no se la deje – lo dijo defendiéndose  
  
- Lo mas seguro es q ya se transporto – le dijo su profesor – ya acaba de su ceder hace unos instantes, es lo mas probable; su hubiéramos llegado antes – se quedo pensativo  
  
- Profesor sobretodo, q no va solo, lo mas probable es q se llevo a su novio –lo dijo entono de burla  
  
- No digas tonterías, Draco – le dirigió una mirada severa  
  
- Profesor uno nunca sabe – (n/a: Hey el no es gay ok...)  
  
- Draco lee el pergamino en voz alta – le dijo en tono muy serio  
  
- ¡QUE!!!! Se va a ir por el – protesto  
  
- Nos vamos Draco, nos vamos-  
  
- No, profesor yo no quiero y mucho menos por ese Potter  
  
- Tu lo hiciste Draco asume las consecuencias, y rápido –Draco hizo un gesto de enfado pero no le quedo otro remedio y empezó a leer  
  
- ¡MER SIDI! - ¡MER KURRA! - ¡MER URULU! - ¡MER MARTU! - ¡ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA! - ¡ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA! - UTUK XUL, TA ARDATA! - ¡KUTULU, TA ATTALAKLA! - ¡AZAG- THOTH, TA KALLA! - ¡ZABAO!  
  
- Draco ven – le grito el profesor, rápidamente se fue corriendo a el y le entrego el pergamino  
  
- profesor – le dijo este al notar q todo se empezó hacer borroso y a dar vueltas, el profesor Snape sujeto fuertemente el medalla y el pergamino y se los guardo rápidamente entre sus ropas luego tomo fuertemente a Draco por el brazo (n/a: ya ven no era necesario q luna lo abrazara ¬ ¬) y al igual q Harry y Luna desaparecieron.....  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Holininininis q tal les gusto espero q si , Bueno como lo prometido es deuda ya esta el 3 capitulo el cuarto capitulo lo estoy haciendo esta mucho mas sidísimo y ya salgo yoplis y mis amigos. Bueno dejen reviws porfas si les contesto  
  
Atte: AlinaSnape Y aquí esta mi primer reviws:  
  
Karla_Hoshi: si es asi no? Bueno gracias y q bueno q te gusto este fic ya subiré el siguiente capitulo ^_^, oye veras a draco muy guapo en mi fic ehehe  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo ^_^ mi mail alina_snape @ hotmail.com  
  
A por cierto voy a hacer una pagina para poner fotos de mi ciudad y así se la imaginen ok  
  
Es importante q lean todo lo q escribo al principio por q lo voy a estar cambiando y tenga algunos datos importantes no es aburrido, y disculpen por la comedera y la ortografia 


	4. Problemas

Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados mas, Si quieren usar mis personajes (personas q si existen) díganme solo para leer el fic donde los van a utilizar, y tener algo mas q leer jejeje  
  
Advertencia: Tiene ideas retorcidas y puede q les afecte, no me hago responsable OK... No contiene slash, pero si salen varios homosexuales  
  
Holinininis q les pareció los otros capítulos a mi me encantan; bueno este fic me inspire en las babosadas q hago en la vida diaria y me encantaría q las cosas y personas q quiero lo compartan conmigo y por eso incluyo aquí a mis amigos de la vida diaria y los personajes mas adorables del mundo mágico (Snape *¬*, babeo por mas de media hora)  
  
Y bueno olvide mencionar es q los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental ok a si q le voy a dejar una lista a quienes se parecen los personajes ok:  
  
Harry Potter – Tom Welling (babeo * ¬*)  
  
Luna Lovegood – bueno de ella lo pensé pero como aun no sale en el cine asi q como ustedes quieran ok ;P  
  
Draco Malfoy – el es tipo Brad Pitt pero mas joven o ustedes q opinan  
  
Severus Snape – Johnny Deep *me desmayo*  
  
Los Dursley – A ellos ni me preocupe en buscarles alguien si quieren imagínenselos como quieran ok  
  
Por eso es importante Que me digan que les pareció y q otros personajes quieren q salgan  
  
( ) : Comentarios míos  
  
`` ´´: pensar de los personajes  
* * Cosas q hago  
  
Capitulo 4  
Problemas  
  
Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Guadalajara, era alrededor de las 10:30 AM; cuando en un parque del centro de la ciudad llamado el refugio le fue interrumpida su tranquilidad con una ráfaga de viento y un estruendo; nadie noto esto ya que no es muy frecuentado solo por las noches (n/a: hey no piensen mal) ya q encienden juegos para los niños y hay un templo enfrente de este; bueno esta ráfaga de viento sacudió todos los árboles y al instante de la nada aparecieron dos personas en medio del parque, cayendo sobre unos arbustos.  
  
- ¡Auch!! – se quejaron  
  
- Luna estas bien - le pregunto Harry  
  
- Si, eso creo– lo dijo observándose todo el cuerpo y con tono de duda–solo unos pequeños rasguños y tu Harry –volteo con este  
  
- Igual solo unos rasguños, hay q levantarnos – se paro y ayudo a Luna a levantarse  
  
- Gracias – le dijo esta, ambos observaron a todos lados – Donde estamos  
  
- No se eso mismo me pregunto, un ¿parque? – le dijo Harry  
  
- Pues si – contesto esta  
  
- ¿Que fue lo q paso Luna?, en un momento estábamos en el jardín de la casa y luego aquí –  
  
- Fue el IA ADU EN I – le contesto  
  
- ¿el IA ACU en que? –  
  
- el IA ADU EN I –  
  
- ¿Qué es eso, Luna?- pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Pues como lo viste es el medallón y el hechizo y estos sirven para transportarte a otro mundo paralelo, pero tenemos varios problemas... -le dijo Luna preocupada  
  
- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto Harry poniendo mas atención a lo q decía Luna  
  
- Primero para regresar necesitamos averiguar donde estamos así veremos si podemos regresar fácilmente y si esto es imposible tendremos el segundo problema q es q necesitamos el medallón y el hechizo – dijo esta  
  
- Bueno del hechizo no hay problema me acuerdo algo y supongo q tu te lo sabes – le dijo Harry  
  
- Otro problema se me con el que venimos para llegar aquí pero del otro no me acuerdo – lo dijo con tono de angustia – pero talvez si me pongo a repasar lo recuerda lo importante es q tu tienes el medallón ¿no?  
  
- ¿Cuál medallón?  
  
- el medallón en forma de dragón – lo dijo moviendo las manos  
  
- no tu se lo quitaste a Clipper  
  
- no yo no, maldición si, por merlín lo solté cuando te abrase y en eso empezó a dar vueltas – lo dijo con mucha angustia y se tiro al piso – no puede ser no podremos regresar – lo dijo muy triste y sintió como sus lagrimas corrían por su cara, Harry vio q empezó a llorar y se agacho a consolarla  
  
- Luna por favor no llores mira q yo también voy a llorar eh – la tomo de su mano y con su otra mano levanto su barbilla, y le limpio sus lagrimas  
  
- Gracias Harry – le dijo esta; se le dibujo una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos, Harry sintió algo no sabia si era compasión, ternura o ...  
  
- `` ¿amor?´´- se pregunto el y se fue acernado mas y mas (n/a: hay hay casi casi), cuando una ráfaga de viento y un estruendo los interrumpió e hizo q se separaran (n/a: maldición) ambos voltearon y se levantaron para ver q era; fue muy grande su sorpresa al ver quienes habían aparecido de la nada al igual q ellos  
  
- ¡Profesor Severus, Malfoy!!!! – exclamaron ambos al verlos tirados en el suelo, inmediatamente estos se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron la ropa  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Harry  
  
- Tu que crees niño –volteo su profesor de inmediatamente – venimos a pasear de seguro  
  
- Enserio - les dijo Luna  
  
- Claro q no niña tonta – le dijo Malfoy molesto  
  
- Oye no le hables así – protesto Harry y Malfoy le volteo la cara  
  
- ya Harry – lo calmo Luna, se calmo un poco Harry  
  
- ¿Cómo supieron q estábamos aquí?  
  
- Coincidencia – les contesto Snape, para no afectar a Draco; Harry no le agrado esa respuesta y deduzco q era un plan de Malfoy y por alguna razón muy extraña Snape se dio cuenta y vino a `` rescatarlo ´´, esto lo hizo enfurecer mas ...  
  
- Maldito Malfoy se q esto fue obra tuya  
  
- Cállate Potter si no fueras tan entrometido no hubiera pasado esto – y de nuevo le volteo la cara  
  
- Muérete Malfoy – le grito – ahora por tu culpa no podremos irnos – saco su varita pero nuevamente Luna lo detuvo como pudo; Malfoy solo retrocedió y saco su varita, Snape lo detuvo también  
  
- Ya Potter no te hagas pasar por héroe y ahora tenemos q volver –Le dijo Snape, Harry lo vio con una mirada asesina  
  
- Pero como quiere que volvamos si no tenemos el medallón – le pregunto Luna molesta  
  
- Yo lo traigo el medallón – Snape saco de su túnica el medallón de dragón  
  
- Que bien – dijo Luna, mientras Harry aun seguía muy enojado (n/a: ^_^ q lindo hace pucheros) –entonces trae el hechizo para regresar ¿verdad?  
  
- Malfoy tú lo sabes ¿no?- Severus levanto su ceja de modo de interrogación (n/A: babas babas º¬º  
  
- ¿Yo? – se dijo sorprendido  
  
- Si tu Malfoy – le dijo Harry  
  
- No, yo no me la se, usted profesor? – lo dijo dudando  
  
- No, Malfoy se supone q tu te lo sabes tu lo tenias – dijo este desesperado  
  
- Si, yo lo tenia y junto a los hechizos pero no estaba planeado a q yo viniera por eso no me lo aprendí; no se supone q es usted el maestro y lo debe de saber-  
  
- Malfoy por merlín el hecho de q lo conozca no quiere decir q los vaya a utilizar – estos empezaron a discutir, mientras tanto Luna y Harry empezaron a ver como aumentaba la discusión  
  
- lo sabia – dijo Luna  
  
- que? –  
  
- Draco no tiene cerebro  
  
- ja Apenas te das cuenta – le dijo Harry, luna volteo a verlo ...  
  
- Tu niña rara, lo sabes  
  
- ¿que? – la tomaron por sorpresa  
  
- el hechizo de cómo volver – le pregunto Malfoy  
  
- no, la recuerdo la leí alguna vez pero la eh olvidado –  
  
- ¡QUE!, como q la has olvidado-  
  
- oye no me grites, además es tu culpa – le contesto esta y se volvió a Harry  
  
- Y ahora que -dijo Malfoy y se tiro al suelo  
  
Tenemos q averiguar donde estamos así veremos si podemos regresar de una manera fácil – dijo Harry, mientras tanto Snape estaba muy serio y entonces hablo  
  
- tenemos q saber si nuestras varitas sirven aquí – entonces saco su varita y apunto a una piedra q estaba en el suelo – Accio – la piedra no se movió – Accio, Accio –lo decía con insistencia – Accio, Accio –  
  
- Que pasa – se acerco Harry a su profesor  
  
- No funciona, maldición – se quedo mirando su varita, Luna y Draco se acercaron al profesor; de inmediato el les dijo – saquen sus varitas – todos la sacaron y al igual q su profesor empezaron a conjurar pero no sucedía nada  
  
- Profesor Snape, ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto Draco  
  
- No funciona ninguna de las varitas – dijo Luna con angustia– estamos en un grabe problema –estaba apunto de llorar, pero Harry la abrazo  
  
- Por merlín sin magia maldición como regresaremos – se quejo Draco  
  
- Ya, tu niña no estés llorando, vamos tenemos q averiguar donde estamos, para poder regresar y si podemos enviar una lechuza – el profesor empezó a caminar  
  
- si – le contestaron los 3 y lo siguieron Y tu niña tienes q acordarte de ese hechizo – le dirigió una mirada maquiavélica (n/a: ah q sexy º¬º)  
  
Empezaron a caminar por el parque, la gente q pasa por ahí se les quedaban viendo, por la forma en que vestían, sobre todo Snape y Draco; estos se sintieron intimidados  
  
- Profesor se les queda viendo las personas q pasan – dijo Harry - Sigue caminado Potter y no hagas caso  
  
Se iban acercando a unas canchas donde unos adolescentes estaban jugando algo muy extraño  
  
- Profesor ahí hay mugles podemos preguntarles – le dijo Luna - Vamos – todos se dirigieron a donde estaban jugando ..  
  
Continuara......  
  
Ôôôôôôôôôô^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*ôôôôôôôôôÔ  
  
Bueno q les pareció este 4 capitulo, bueno me equivoque va a ser en este 5 capitulo cuando salga saben pero bueno....  
  
Contesto mi otro reviews  
  
Alyssa Kraft: Gracias por tu Review, si soy de Guadalajara jajaja... Fíjate q no me gusta esa pareja H/H, Bueno ojala q te haya gustado el anterior capitulo; Gracias por el consejo ;)  
  
Miembro de: Orden Siriusana Orden Severusiana Y muchas mas tantas q ni me acuerdo ^_^ mi mail alina_snape @ hotmail.com 


	5. Perdidos y Encontrados

Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados mas; los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental ok a si q le voy a dejar una lista a quienes se parecen los personajes ok:  
  
Capitulo 5 Perdidos y Encontrados  
  
-eh ustedes - les dijo Snape despectivamente a los chavos q estaban jugando, estos voltearon; eran 7 chavos, (4 mujeres y 3 hombres) ellos pararon de jugar  
  
- que paso- se acerco una chava de lentes, cabello rojo cobrizo obscuro, con un luna debajo de su ojo izquierdo y mas o menos alta (n/a: ehehehe esa soy yo , estaba vestida con un pans azul y una camiseta negra ) -  
  
- Donde estamos?- pregunto Snape  
  
- En un parque llamado el refugio no? Ah y buenos días eh - le contesto sarcásticamente - por que, necesita llegar a algún lado o a q lugar quiere ir?  
  
- No - le contesto algo confuso -bueno si quiero ir a una ciudad pero no creo que a esta, quiero saber en que ciudad estoy?  
  
- jaja entonces no sabe en q ciudad están- le contesto algo desesperada - son de algún pueblo  
  
-No, no - le contesto Snape, Luna al ver q no se entendían muy bien se acerco; la chava volteo con sus amigos y les dijo  
  
- eh estos no saben en q ciudad están - todos se empezaron a reír  
  
- yo me encargo de esto profesor - lo empujo- Hola me llamo Luna  
  
- Ah, Hola yo Alina, tus padre son hippie?  
  
- No, por que?  
  
- por nada, que estarían fumando ´´ -pensó  
  
-Mira lo q pasa estamos un poquito perdidos, y pues queremos ir a Londres  
  
- Me estas cuenteando?  
  
- No es enserio y por eso queremos saber q cuidad es esta - le dijo Luna  
  
- ah este creo q no están muy poquito perdidos  
  
- ah no entonces no estamos muy lejos - dijo algo aliviada  
  
- yo diría q están MUCHO muy perdidos - remarco esta palabra - están en Guadalajara, México y Londres queda del otro lado del continente  
  
- ¡Que!! - contesto sorprendida  
  
- Si, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, bueno no todo ahí mucha gente ignorante - dijo moviendo la cabeza - maldita -susurro  
  
- mande -dijo Luna  
  
- eh no, nada, bueno le urge irse para su país?  
  
- pues si, nos podrías ayudar a llegar all  
  
- ah claro este solo necesitan dinero, su visa o pasaporte, bueno varias cosa s solo hay que averiguar que y como esta que llegaron a nuestro país … - Luna estaba apunto de responderle cuando el chico de cabello platinado intervino  
  
- Es algo que no se puede decir  
  
- ok, bueno entonces eh de suponer q se equivocaron de avión? -les dijo Alina  
  
- Si -le contesto Draco dudoso al no saber a q se refería, Snape volteo con Harry y Draco y les dijo - Dejen que lo muggles hagan suposiciones síganles la corriente y no les digan nada -los 2 asintieron  
  
- traen dinero, sus documentos? - pregunto Alina  
  
- ¿Documentos? -dijo Luna  
  
- Si, para poder viajar, se les perdieron?  
  
- Si - Contesto Snape  
  
- Bueno no importa, los podemos falsificar, ustedes saben México - dijo con una sonrisa leve - Dinero eso seguro que traen, ¿Qué traen dólares, euros? - revisaron sus bolsillos, Draco estaba atestado de galeones al igual q los demás, Luna mostró unos cuantos galleones, knuts y sickle a la chica de anteojos  
  
- ah que padre donde los compraste?- volteo muy contenta con sus amigos - Eh!! Miren son Galleones, Knuts y Sickle de Harry Potter - sus amigos voltearon ya que habían empezado a jugar de nuevo -  
  
- Eh ya se va a traumar -dijo uno de sus amigos, otro de los que estaba jugando se acerco era un chico alto blanco, de cabello rubio corto, peinado en picos y de ojos azules, muy guapo por cierto  
  
- Neta, ajalas, ¿Vienen de alguna convención? -  
  
- ¿Convención? -se pregunto Luna  
  
- Si, pues tus amigos vienen disfrazados, con varita y toda la cosa, no? - Draco tenia su varita en la mano  
  
- No esa es su ropa  
  
- Jaja - rió el chico -es broma?  
  
- no - contesto ella extrañada - esa es su ropa  
  
- Entonces ahí compraron el dinero de Harry Potter - dijo Alina encontrando la solución del dinero  
  
- No ese es mi dinero, el tiene el suyo - dijo Luna  
  
- Por dios ya no te entiendo, me estas confundiendo  
  
- Pero porque esta muy claro, Este es mi dinero y Harry Potter tiene el suyo  
  
- Mejor olvídalo - dijo Alina - Mira te presento a mi amigo se llama Uwe  
  
- Hola - dijo el chico de ojos azules - pero dime Jan, es mi segundo nombre  
  
- Mucho gusto, me llamo Luna  
  
- Bueno después de esta breve presentación, hay que hablar del dinero, ¿tienen?  
  
- Si, ya te lo mostr  
  
- Jajaja, que graciosa eres - le dijo Alina poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, se acerco el chico de gafas y ojos verdes al ver que luna tampoco resolvía nada  
  
- Se refiere a esto - de su bolsillo del pantalón saco euros (n/a: le voy a poner euros, no se que utilicen, libras, euros …)  
  
- hasta que me entendieron - dijo Alina, tomo el dinero de la mano del chico - Lo podremos cambiar al equivalente a nuestra moneda y así poder comprar sus papeles. Y tu como te llamas? - antes de que le contestara, una de sus amigas le grito que ya se iban, que el lunes se verían y no se le olvidara el trabajo de la escuela; así la dejaron con esos extraños y su amigo Uwe - entonces ¿como te llamas?  
  
- ah!! Me llamo Harry Potter y tu  
  
- Alina, este… te gusta Harry Potter ya lo se, pero ¿como te llamas?  
  
- Te digo que me llamo Harry Potter  
  
- Jaja, tienen sentido del humor verdad? - Alina contesto  
  
- Alina… - su amigo le hablo  
  
- Que? -  
  
- Este esta peor que tu, ya se cree Harry Potter  
  
- Va, cállate, Bueno te llamas Harry Potter, suponiendo que estas perdido en México y que quieres ir a Londres, te creo yo también soy aficionada y me gustaría ir, y por que no me quisiera ser el personaje de Luna Lovegood  
  
- Yo - dijo Luna  
  
- Tu que? - le contesto Alina  
  
- Te gustaría llamarte como yo  
  
- ¿Luna Lovegood?  
  
- Si  
  
- Uwe - la hablo a su amigo que estaba aun lado de ella  
  
- que?  
  
- si están peor que yo  
  
- que te dije, jajaja - se soltó en carcajadas, Harry y Luna estaba mirándolos ellos aun captaban lo que estaba pasando - apuesto que esos dos de atrás, el güero (n/a: Rubio platinado) ese desabrido, se Llama Draco Malfoy y el darketo de cabello largo y negro es Severus Snape - estos dos últimos voltearon al escuchar su nombre, ya que estaban murmurando por lo bajo  
  
- Si así se llaman - dijo el chico que se hacia llamar Harry Potter  
  
- Que!!! - dijo Alina - Uwe, derrama agua sobre mi cabeza - este fue corriendo a su mochila y trajo una botella de agua, la estaba abriendo - No te atrevas  
  
- pero tu me has dicho que…  
  
- No te atrevas, lo mas probable es que estoy delirando debe de ser por el calor, si eso es  
  
- No - Dijo Luna. así se llaman  
  
Continuará….  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Disculpen por a ver tardado tanto es que no estaba ten inspirada en seguirlo… pero prometo tener muchas sorpresas!!!!! Y dejen Review porfas solo para decir que esta bueno o malo Hasta luego!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Enredos, Desenredos, Solucion

_Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados más; los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental _

**Capitulo 6**

**Enrredos, desenrredos, solución **

Alina estaba escéptica ante la contestación de la muchacha rubia, El profesor Severus y Draco se acercaron al haber escuchado su nombre.

- Como que no, mira entiendo que ustedes sean aficionados, a mi encanta como escribe Rowling y me encantaría ser uno de sus personajes, pero eso ya va mas allá de mi imaginación, pero no es posible – puso una cara de tristeza – así podría estar con... ahahaha - suspiro

- así se pone cuando piensa en el – dijo Uwe, poniendo cara de pena – esta algo loca, cuando dice que eso va mas allá de su imaginación lo dice enserio, no hay limites

- ¿Loca? – pregunto Alina ya que había salido de su trance – Si es el hombre y personaje mas guapo, sexy, encantador, misterioso y todos los adjetivos calificativos mas hermosos habidos y por haber

- Estas loca esta viejo y horrible, además es el personaje mas insípido de la historia

- maldito – lo miro con unos ojos asesinos

- Deberías fijarte en alguien guapo y joven como yo –

- Hay que modesto eh... -los dos chicos empezaron a discutir olvidándose del tema central, hasta que se dieron cuenta que los estaban observando – este... -dijo Alina apenada a tal espectáculo que habían ofrecido – En que íbamos – se rasco la cabeza – así ya, Bueno en conclusión...

- tan pronto? – pregunto Uwe

- Si... ¬¬ Con todo respeto, tu no eres Luna Lovegood, ni tu Harry Potter – les dijo señalándolos y volteo o con los otros dos – ni el darketo es mi amado Severus Snape´´ , aun que este es mas joven y no se queda atrás a comparación de mi Alan, bueno ese no es el punto – dijo con pena, Severus se quedo en shock... - Ni el rubio guapo es Draco Malfoy , si no, ya me lo hubiera robado para mi hermana o para mi – este ultimo la volteo a ver con cara de miedo

- Así las traigo – dijo con una sonrisa galante y acomodándose el cabello, Uwe lo volteo a ver con ojos de yo te gan

- Así las traes?, no lo creo – Dijo Uwe – para alguien sexy y guapo estoy yo

- me estas retando?

- Los de cabello oscuro, también somos guapos –dijo Harry

- Bromeas!!! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – di a alguien que piense eso – Harry volteo con Luna, esta se sonrojo demasiado que no pudo ni contestar

- Tiene razón –dijo Alina – Como el chico este darketo – apunto a Snape –y Sobretodo si tiene el cabello largo y viste de negro, llamado Alan, Sev...– suspiro y va a seguir pero Uwe le tapo la boca

- Si no la callo nunca para, mira los rubios tenemos mas presencia- le empezó a decir a Harry – como te diré

- Vanguardia – Contesto Draco, Alina ya se habia zafado de Uwe

- ¡Uwe!!! Déjate de tu arrogancia y tu chico, también – le dijo Alina

- Me Llamo Draco Malfoy, para tu información

- otra vez con la burra al trigo – Severus seguía en shock – Ustedes no pueden ser, hey!! que le paso a su amigo?- pregunto al ver que el profesor estaba en shock, se acerco a el – Hey!! Hey!! – paso su mano delante de su cara – que te pasa!! -por fin reacciono

- Este...

- Que pasa?

- Por que has dicho que soy tu amado?

- yo?, no

- Si, lo acabas de decir

- Dije que mi amado Severus Snape, además tu no eres Snape y por lo tanto tengo derecho de amarlo ah

- No te conozco, no puedo ser tu amado y eres muy pequeña para mi

- Ah!!! No soy pequeña tengo 17 años ok, tu no eres Severus Snape y no estoy interesada en ti

- Si soy Snape

- Por dios estas mas loco que todos los fans del mundo

- oye Alina – se acerco Uwe

- QUE!!! – grito agitada

- Calma!!

- Esta bien, bueno – respiro profundamente – si ustedes dicen que son estos personajes

- No somos personajes – dijo Luna

- ash, déjame hablar no?, ok Bueno como iba diciendo; si ustedes dicen ser quienes son, demuéstrenlo

- ok lo demostraremos- dijo Draco – revisen sus identificaciones ( n/a: se me ocurrió eso jajaja)

- Tu no me das ordenes – Dijo Harry

- Potter, Púdrete y has lo que te digo – Harry saco su varita para atacarlo, cuando iba a decir un conjuro

- Potter limitate a buscar una identificación y por si no te acuerdas aquí no podemos hacer magia – le dijo el profesor Snape, Harry se sonrojo de furia y guardo su varita, todos estaban buscando en sus bolsillo y carteras (n/a: Hey de donde sacaron estas carteras jajaja, recuerden es fic y se me ocurrió )

- oye te sirve esta – pregunto Luna – es la credencial de la biblioteca

- presta – vio que Luna la miro con cara de ¿Qué? – dámela – esta se la entrego, Alina estuvo observando la credencial largo rato, mientras los otros seguían buscando – Yo no pude hacerlo mejor

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste hacerlo mejor?

- Se ve real pero tu no eres Luna Lovegood

- Pero mi credencial dice que soy yo y la foto

- Como te explico – se puso a pensar, los otros se acercaron a ella y le entregaron sus credenciales, Draco le entrego una credencial de un club deportivo, Harry le dio una nota que había entregado un libro atrasado y venia su nombre; el profesor le entrego su credencial de lector (n/a: jajaja acá se dice de lector a la que lo identifica como adulto y puede votar), Alina esbozo una sonrisa –chicos, aun que me los entreguen no les puedo creer

- Alina? –le hablo su amigo

- Mande? –

- préstame las credenciales – esta se los entrego, el las observo – oye por que se complican tanto

- A que te refieres? – le dijo su amiga

- para que les demuestres que ellos no son quienes dicen ser – dijo Uwe

- Como quieres que se los demuestres eh?

- Chicos lo siento pero tengo que mostrarles la realidad, yo me sentí muy mal cuando me entere que Santa Claus no existía y cuando me lance de la ventana con mi traje de Superman pensando que iba a volar y lo único que conseguí fue un brazo roto.

- Uwe, eso a que viene? – le dijo su amiga

- a nada solo lo quise decir mis frustraciones jejeje

- bueno tus decepciones y frustraciones para otro día, ahora dime cual es tu idea?

- Enséñales tu libro de Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix

- ah!!! Es cierto, por que no se me ocurrió antes – los demás se quedaron parados mientras Alina iba a su mochila, Uwe les entrego sus pertenencias diciéndoles

- Buen truco – ellos se quedaron con cara de what?, Alina regreso con un libro de pastas duras y muy grueso

- Miren, aquí tengo en mis manos el 5to. Libro, la orden del fénix– los cuatro se acercaron sorprendidos

- Harry, porque tiene ese libro tu nombre? – pregunto Luna

- No se, eso quisiera saber yo, y ¿porque saben lo de la orden? – pregunto este

- ¿Porque el perdedor de Potter esta en un libro y yo no? – pregunto Malfoy

- Por que soy mas importante que tu –le respondió Harry

- No empiecen a discutir nuevamente, tenemos un problema que resolver – dijo Severus con una mirada asesina, los chicos se quedaron callados, mientras Luna hojeaba el libro, después de un rato ... dijo

- Por Merlín, ella tiene razón

- ¿Porqué? -se acerco Harry, Alina se acerco con luna y vio la pagina que estaba leyendo

- Ah!!! Estas leyendo la pagina 196 donde Luna conoce a Harry – dijo sabiamente

- Donde me conoce? – se acerca y le quita el libro – esto no puede ser, aquí dice todo lo que hablamos – voltea con su profesor; este camina y le arrebata el libro de las manos – así tenga gracias –

- De nada – le contesta con una voz lúgubre

- Si ve la pagina 655 va a ver que tengo razón y que ustedes no son esos personajes – empezó a reír, los demás se le quedaron viendo – jajaja ... ya pues

- Alina que parte es? – le pregunto Uwe, esta se le acerco al oído y le susurro algo – jaja, no manches, el darketo se va a llevar una sorpresa jajajaja

- Me Llamo Severus Snape – le respondió con la misma voz lúgubre de antes

- A si, si – movió la mano – lo que tu digas – el profesor empezó a leer – Como la gente se aficiona con estas cosas, no lo digo por ustedes – les dijo a Harry, Luna y Draco, bajo la voz –pero no creen que el darketo este ya esta demasiado viejote como para creerse – Harry y Luna se soltaron riendo a carcajadas

- Por que no se callan – dijo Draco – ya verán cuando regresemos

- No me amenaces eh!!!

-Harry calma, aquí no puedes utilizar tu magia – Dijo Luna

- oye deberás – dijo Alina –se supone que si son magos pueden usar magia en el mundo muggle ¿no?

- Si, pero no podemos, ya intentamos utilizar nuestras varitas – dijo Draco

- Préstame tu varita –dijo Alina, este se la entrego, después de revisarla detenidamente dijo –esta se ve de mejor calidad que la mía y eso que la compre en Londres cuando fui

- Alina ya estas empezando a dudar – le pregunto su amigo

- este ...

- pasen de la que fumaron para andar como ustedes ¿no? – dijo Uwe

- cállate, Uwe solo dije q se ve de mejor calidad; ¿Dónde la compraste?

- Con Olivanders – le respondió; Alina le iba a contestar, cuando escucharon que habían cerrado el libro de golpe. Snape tenia los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión seria

- Hey!! Que te pasa, parece que has visto al mismo diablo –Snape camino hacia ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la acerco hacia el

- Donde conseguiste esto – le dijo exaltado

- En una librería – le contesto sarcástica, Alina

- No, me refiero a lo que acabo de leer – levanto el libro

- Ah!!! El capitulo de El peor recuerdo de Snape!!

- Cállate!!

- oye no me grites y suéltame – lo aparto la mano de Snape que le apretaba fuertemente su brazo

- A que se refiere, profesor – pregunto Draco

- No preguntes –le contesto con dureza – y tu Potter no digas nada – Harry bajo su mirada y no dijo nada, Snape estaba dispuesto a lanzar el libro sin antes romperlo, Alina se abalanzo a el

- oye que te pasa es simplemente un libro y no tienes idea de cuantos millones de personas lo han leído y eso ya no es una novedad – dijo Alina enojada y le arrebato el libro de las manos, Draco y Luna no sabían de lo que hablaban; Uwe se le acerco y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

- Ya calmate

- como me calmo si este loco desquiciado sale con sus $"·$"·4·$·

- Lo siento, pero fue una imprudencia mía me he exaltado – todos voltearon perplejos ante el comentario de Snape, este se acerco a los chicos y empezó a hablar con ellos, dejando a Alina y Uwe fuera de la conversación, después de 5 minutos de tanto estar hablando estos voltearon, Snape se acerco y hablo – Mira señorita encontramos la Solución

- Favor que me hace (n/a: jajjaja)

- Me va a dejar Hablar?- esta asintió – le decía para que usted compruebe que nosotros somos quien decimos ser, hágame algunas preguntas que nadie sepa y que solo usted sabe

- ok – Alina se puso a pesar – ya, esto nadie lo sabe, Cuando fui a Londres, pude Hablar con Rowling unos momentos y medio la fecha de nacimiento de Snape que nadie lo sabe, ok, y descubrí en su conversación que Severus tiene un Lunar muy particular en... - Alina se puso muy roja –

- Diga, no le de pena

- conste, usted me dijo pues lo tiene al terminar su abdomen y tiene forma de espada

- Como sabe usted eso?

- ya le dije, la maravillosa Rowling me lo dio a entender, así que si quiere que le crea, respóndame la fecha de cumpleaños y muéstreme el Lunar – Alina puso cara de maliciosa

- Niña sin vergüenza – Dijo Snape algo molesto

- Profesor, recuerde lo que nos dijo – le dijo Draco

- esta bien – hizo cara de que no le quedaba de otra mas que acceder – en vez del Lunar no se puede la marca – esto lo dijo por lo bajo

- No, no se preocupe nos hacemos para acá y nadie mas que yo lo va a ver

- Lo único que quieres es verme, ¿verdad?

- este no....

- ¬¬ , la fecha de mi cumple años es el 21 de Febrero – el profesor de pociones que siempre estaba todo cubierto con sus ropas y no dejaba ver mas halla de ellas, no tuvo opción de desabotonarse su saco, levantarse las camisas que traía abajo y lentamente se fue bajando un poco el pantalón (n/a: suerte para mi que ninguna persona pasaba por ahí en ese momento) dejo ver un abdomen marcado y muy blanco, llego a la parte donde terminaba el abdomen y se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña espada, como si estuviera tatuada, ya que este creyó que ya era suficiente se volvió acomodar su ropa – ya estas contenta, ya nos crees

- este .... Podría ver bien el Lunar por favor? – lo dijo muy roja

- ya estas abusando de mi paciencia

- abusaría mas - si así tiene su abdomen como tendrá lo demás ''- pens

- que has dicho –

- nada – dijo con disimulo

- Entonces, ya nos crees

- Pues creo que si

Continuará....

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Pd1: Lo de la feche de cumple (que es la de Alan) y el lunar se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía no sabia que ponerle y me fui por esta opción, si quieren que le cambie diganme**

**Disculpen por a ver tardado tanto es que la maldita escuela no me deja, pero ya me estoy organizando par atener mi capitulo listo jajjaja, el 7 cap ya lo estoy escribiendo espero no tardarme mas de una semana ok bueno muchas ¡Gracias!!! Por su paciencia**

**Aquí respondo los Reviews con mucho gusto jajajja y dejen mas, no importa si es para criticarme... **

**Edysev **: Que ondas gracias por tu review, a pues creedme que me emociono cuando le dicen darkis y cada vez me vuelvo loca jajaja, ya te imaginaras que cara hago, pienso que estos se fumaron de la verde bien y bonito (droga), gracias por lo de los euros y disculpa por tardarme pero ya no lo vuelvo a ser Bye mente Besos

**Paula Moonlight** : Si entendiste, claro que le van a sufrir para poder regresar a su mundo y quien sabe si regresen, y de probarle creo que la forma en que lo puse esta algo mensa jajaja es q no se me ocurrió algo mas, por q si le preguntaba algo del libro por supuesto q lo iban a saber por que son los personajes y yo creo que son simplemente fans.

Va a ver muchas sorpresas divertidas, con respecto a los actores eh!!! Jejeje

Tal vez se queden tal vez no quien sabe... esto esta por verse.

Oye me preguntaba si ves este mensaje si quieres puedes ser mi hermana, 1 año mayor q yo o 1 menor que yo, te quedarías con Draco...

**Lars Black** Claro que lo continuare me agrada este fic jejeje, a mi me da mucha risa lo de Darketo jejje, va a ver discusiones por eso mismo

**Marissa:** Si voy a sacar cosas románticas o de las parejas creo que entre Harry y Luna esta obvio y Severus pues Miguelito (es gay) o sea yo jejeje, oye si no es mucha la molestia me podrías pasar el poema de Pablo Neruda, el de mi otro fic , muchas gracias

Pd2. Lean mi otro fic eh!!!

Pd3 Dejen Review por fas jajajja, es q me da mas ánimos para escribir


	7. A la casa de Alina

_Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados más; los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental _

**Capitulo 7**

**Camino a la Casa de Alina **

- Aun no crees? –le dijo Harry

- La neta que es muy difícil de creerles –contesto Alina

- Ya te demostré que soy Severus Snape, que otra cosa quieres para que nos creas? – le dijo seriamente Snape

- Bueno, este ... - se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa –Puedo volver a ver tu Lunar?, sabes es q no estoy muy segura de haberlo visto bien –

- No!!! –

- ah!!!! Que malo eres uu

- Alina!!! Eres una depravada, maliciosa, que me hubieras hecho a mi – Grito su amigo

- A ti nada Uwe ¬¬ – dijo Alina – Bueno, Suponiendo que son ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Luna se le acerco

- Fue por el IA ADU EN I – Alina puso ojos de plato Oo

- Se que estas algo psiquis pero ...– dijo Uwe

- ¿Algo? – Draco dijo irónico

- OH!! ustedes dos, dejen hablar – dijo Harry

- No, nos calles – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Dios los hace y ellos se juntan – Alina movió la cabeza de lado a lado- Estos se van a llevar muy bien, Sigue con tu Relato Luna - esta ya iba a proseguir con su relato pero nuevamente Uwe la interrumpi

- Oye Alina, son las 12:00 y ya empezó a hacer calor, por que no, mejor, vamos a tu casa y que allá te cuenten todo, ¿no?

- Si tienes Razón – Volteo con los otros y les dijo – Miren será mejor ir a mi casa, ya esta haciendo calor y ustedes con esa ropa se van a asar como pollos, les podré ofrecer comida o agua, ¿que opinan? – estos se voltearon a ver

- Esta bien te agradeceríamos bastante con tu ayuda – dijo Harry, La verdad los cuatro estaban sudando a chorros ya que no estaban acostumbrados a otro clima y en Guadalajara llegan las temperaturas mas altas q en su país natal.

- Donde dejaste tu carro, Alina? – pregunto Uwe

- Acá en la esquina, bueno dejen tomo mis cosas y nos vamos –Alina salio corriendo por sus cosas, Uwe salio tras ella para también él tomar las suyas; mientras los demás los esperaban, ya que regresaron Alina les dijo – Bueno, síganme – todos la siguieron hasta donde se encontraba su camioneta, era una Liberty Negra (n/a: en la vida real, viajo en un camión q el chofer de este, piensa q trae animales jajá jajá, se me olvidaba, ellos viajaran en camión y tren ligero, no siempre van a andar en comodidades) le quito la alarma – Bueno suban – los invito, Uwe ya estaba dispuesto a subirse en el lugar del copiloto, pero Alina lo detuvo con una mano – Espera deja q el mayor de nuestros invitados se vaya adelante – Refiriéndose a Severus

- Que!!!, pe... pero por q, si yo soy tu amigo

- No te quejes, anda hazme ese favor

- te gusto el viejito este verdad – le dijo por lo bajo

- cállate y has lo q te digo – dijo Alina

- ok, ok – Harry, Luna, Uwe y Draco se subieron atrás

- Este ... -dijo Alina algo nerviosa – Súbete acá adelante conmigo –Severus la miro con algo de miedo

- No me vas a hacer nada? – Le pregunto

- No, como crees, anda súbete, No muerdo... muy fuerte ¬¬ – Severus q estaba a punto de subirse la volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos – ya súbete , es broma

- Bueno – Alina se subió a la camioneta y volteo a verlos

- Van bien? – pregunto

- Si!!!! –le respondieron los cuatro de atrás -

- Y tu? – le pregunto a Severus

- Bien

- No tienes calor con esa túnica? – Draco ya se había quitado la suya

- Un poco – le contesto casi como un susurro

- Y que esperas? – este volteo sorprendido

- De que? – pregunto Severus

- Pues que te la quites– le dijo muy ansiosa

- Nada más, me voy a quitar eso eh – le afirmo

- pues que mas querías, cochino ¬¬, te querías quedar desnudo?, por mi no hay problema pero hay mas personas

- No!!! Y tenme mas respeto, ya que soy mayor q tu

- ya me di cuenta de eso, pero quitatela

- por que tanta urgencia de que me la quite?

Por que me da calor a mi también, pero no pienses mal eh!!!

- a q te refieres?

- oigan ya nos vamos? – dijo Uwe

- Si – le contesto Alina – Bueno has lo que quieras – prendió la camioneta y arranco, Severus se quito la túnica y la doblo delicadamente, dejándola sobre su regazo; los chicos estaban hablando, sobretodo Uwe y Draco

- Oye wey (n/a: ya saben la juventud de hoy en día usa ese termino jejejeje) – Draco se le quedo viendo – no hay pex así hablamos la mayoría de los jóvenes de hoy en día

- ah!!!, ya te entendí – le respondi

- que este ruco es así de histérico – le pregunto refiriéndose a Severus

- ah!!! Si así es en la escuela siempre; pero a nosotros los slytherin, no favorece constantemente – le contesto Draco

- si ya me había dado cuenta de eso, pero es así de carita (n/a: guapo) en la escuela?

- para nada, todos lo detestan menos nosotros

- shales, como que a Alina le empezó a gustar, que tiene él, si nosotros dos estamos súper mas guapos y cool

- Claro q nosotros somos mucho mas guapos,¿pero apoco le gusta?, ¿como sabes?

- Checa como lo ve de reojo – voltearon a ver a Alina y ella lo veía de reojo

- tienes razón – le dijo Draco

- Mira lo q hago – dijo Uwe – Alina!!! El carro!!! – esta brinco asustada

- Uwe!!!, que te pasa por q me asustas!!!- Grito Alina

- Pon mas atención cuando manejas, Tonta, no estés viendo porquerías!!!

- Cállate!!! Uwe!!! – Uwe y Draco Estaban riendo, cuando terminaron Uwe le pregunto a Draco:

- Bueno, cuanto piensan quedarse?

- pues no sabemos, oye sabes, si estuvieras en Hogwarts, te aseguro q estarías en slytherin

- Súper wey, pero no creo q me divierta tanto como aquí; mientras estén aquí te aseguro que te divertirás como nunca te voy a llevar a unos antros shidisimos

- ¿Antros? – pregunto Draco

- Si a fiestas con espuma, buena música

- ah ok...

- y sobre todo te voy a presentar a unas viejas bien buenas

- órale... pues esta bien, creo que valió la pena venir – dijo como si fuera experto en ello.

- claro compadre – Uwe y Draco ya se hablaban como si fueran amigos de años, Mientras Harry y Luna hablaban

- Oye Harry, creo que después de todo no la vamos a pasar bien, no crees?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – en ese momento pasaban por una iglesia grandísima

- Alina, Que lugar es ese – apunto al edificio

- Ahh!!! Es la catedral de Guadalajara, si tienen tiempo los sacare a pasear, ok; ¿quieren que ponga música? – todos le contestaron que si, Alina puso un disco de Depeche Mode, empezando por Personal Jesús, después de un rato con el disco, Alina volteo a ver a Severus este seguía serio y sin pronunciar una palabra. Se estaciono en la gasolinera y le dijo – 200 por favor – mientras se lo ponían a la camioneta, le pregunto a Severus - te gusta la música? – este simplemente encogió los hombros – Recuerdo, donde estas no hay música, oye Dumbledore, no se a preocupado por ponerles tan siquiera el canal de las telenovelas en la sala de los profesores? – este la volteo a ver – Bueno es una broma, por dios, eres muy seco, sabias? –Alina ya se empezaba a molestar – Te comieron la lengua los ratones?, oye contéstame, no me gusta que me dejen hablando!!!

- Como quieres que te conteste, si me lanzas pregunta tras pregunta, sin espacio de responderte!!!

- UPS... jejeje lo siento – ya se habia llenado el tanque y Alina le pago al señor q la atendia – Bueno ahora si vamos a la casa y tu me vas a responder –dijo a Severus

- Si, si me gusta la música, la escucho mientras esto fuera de Hogwarts; Y en la sala de profesores no hay televisión, ni nada por el estilo, pero se van los profesores a un bar de quinta q esta en Hosmade; Y no soy seco, simplemente no te conozco y no te tengo confianza

- ah! Entonces si me conocieras, hablarías mas conmigo

- Tal vez, y no me comieron la lengua los ratones

- ok, gracias jejeje

Después de 20 minutos, llegaron a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, la zona estaba llena de árboles y campos de sembradíos, lo que más abundaba en esa zona eran grandes terrenos verdes, con fincas muy grandes (n/a: no era zona residencial, serian tipo haciendas, pero no vivían ricos acá bien creidotes, mas bien gente que se dedica a la agricultura y buena onda). Se bajaron en una de las Haciendas que se encontraba arriba de una colina, abarcaba una buena parte, Tenía un Gran portón de madera, al entrar había un largo camino rodeado de grandes árboles, en los patios había grandes fuentes; La hacienda era grande y tenía un estilo gótico –

- Vengan conmigo- dijo Alina, dejando la camioneta enfrente de la entrada principal, los llevo hasta una estancia cubierta de armaduras, pinturas y muebles con estilo de la edad media, pasaron hasta la sala principal q era un poco mas moderna, ya q contaba con sillones de cuero negro, cantina, mega pantalla y todo equipo electrónico, pero el ambiente era un poco mas lúgubre –Siéntense –los invito – Disculpen por el estilo de mi casa, mis padres son muy excéntricos – Dijo con una mueca

- Mi casa tiene casi el mismo estilo – Dijo Draco

- Enserio? – le pregunto Uwe

- No gustan algo de tomar? – Pregunto Alina, la mayoría le pidió agua de sabor, les recogió las túnicas, dejándolas en el armario, cuando regreso venia con una gran charola con vasos de agua, Uwe traía algunos bocadillos – Aquí les traje agua de jamaica, esta muy fría (n/a: Agua de Jamaica?, por q no refresco?, creo q se deben preguntar, simplemente por q a mi no me gusta el refresco jejeje) todos tomaron agua.

- Esta muy buena –dijo Harry

- Si, y luego con este calor – comento Luna

- Uwe, que tal están esos bocadillos? – le pregunto Draco

- Ah!!!, pues pruébalos están riquísimos – contesto, Alina se acerco a Severus, ya q este no había dicho nada y ni siquiera había tomado agua

- Oye, no vas a probar el agua?

- ... ¬ ¬

- Vas a empezar con tus ma....s? – el volteo a verla y le dio un sorbo al agua

- Contenta? – le dijo

- Si – le contesto con afán de molestarlo, cosa q logro; se sentó en uno de los sillones diciendo – Y que fue lo q paso con ustedes, por q están en este mundo? – el primero que tomo la palabra fue Harry

- Lo q paso fue que yo estaba en el jardín de mis tíos, y estaba hablando con Luna, después de un momento, el ave de ella encontró un medallón junto con un pergamino q tenia un hechizo así q lo leí, y en un instante aparecimos, donde nos encontraron

- se llama IA ADU EN I –dijo Draco

- Debo de suponer q ese Hechizo y medallón, no se lo encontraron por casualidad, Verdad? – Dijo Alina volteando con Draco

- Supones bien, dijo Luna y también imitando el movimiento de Alina

- Si Potter, no fuera tan entrometido, nadie estaría aquí – Harry se levanto de la silla muy enojado, pero Luna lo detuvo

- y se podría saber, por q ustedes fueron?

- ....... – no contesto ninguno de los dos –

- Por remordimiento de conciencia –dijo Harry

- Eso quisieras, Potter – le contesto Draco

- Ya!!, y bueno cual es su problema?, ya los encontraron – pregunto Alina, por fin hablo el profesor de Pociones

- El problema es q no tenemos el hechizo para regresarnos

- AH!!!, no manchen, o sea como se les ocurre deberás – movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

- Fue culpa de Malfoy –dijo Luna

- Por favor, no empiecen a pelear, y bien en q les puedo ayudar?

- Pues queríamos, saber si ustedes no tenían manera de investigar – Dijo Draco

- Como dijeron q se llamaba- Dijo Uwe

- IA ADU EN I - le contesto Snape, Alina y Uwe se pusieron a pensar

- Yo lo leí, pero no me acuerdo muy bien – dijo Luna – solo Recuerdo q el nombre del libro empieza con K... pero no logro acordarme

- Ah!!! – Dijo Uwe – Creo saber cual es, Alina puedo pasar a tu Biblioteca?

- Si, ya sabes –Uwe salio corriendo, después de unos momentos regreso con un gran libro; Severus, Draco, Harry y Luna se voltearon a ver

- Y bien Uwe ... dijo Alina

Continuara....

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Esta vez no me tarde como en otras, ocasiones pero bueno, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo jeje, disculpen mis horrores de ortografía, es que por lo general siempre escribo de noche y pues casino pongo atención a lo q escribo jajaja ¬¬ q loca, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente Cáp., espero no tardarme para el proximo, OK dejen reviewer, hasta por q se murió el gano!!!**

**PD. Disculpen por no haberle puesto mas parodia, pero ya tendrá mas....**

**Reviewes:**

Anna: Gracias por dejarme tu mensaje y espero q te guste este Capitulo, ok bye ah espero q dejes REview por fa jejeje

Meilin2 Gracias, y claro q multiplicare el review, te dijo algo GRANDE!!! Jajajaja, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero creo q esta bien no?

gallagher-sister Hola, por supuesto q te los presento, nada mas dime como eres y en q parte del cultural estas no?. Fíjate q no los voy a llevar a galerías por q no conozco jajajaja, pero si al centro magno o pabellón, y sobre los antros por supuesto q los voy a llevar, si acaso será a la marcha, aun q no conozco, a los q si los voy a llevar va a ser al Roxy, Le fleur du mort o la casa del rock en vivo, hay otro bar shido pero no me acuerdo de su nombre jejeje, como veras no soy del estilo fresón jejeje, pero de todos modos me puedes sugerir otros bares de mi estilo, ahaha exclusiva los voy a llevar al Angel's un bar gay jejejej u otro, y de promocionar tu stand creo q te va a costar una pequeña tarifa... no te creas por su puesto ¡!!! Vayan al estand de las mejores pulseras de cuarzo y coco que puedan encontrar!!!!, se encuentra en el cultural!!! Vamos a llegar ahí ehee bueno bye

marissastack Gracias por el poema, me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo eh!!!!! Ya lei tu Fic de sentimientos y esta muy bueno eh!!!! Te prometo no dejar de publicar el otro Fic eh!!! Tal vez el Lunes ya lo actualice ok.

wlrine, Gracias por tu review, ya estoy leyendo tu fic y me parace genial...

PD: Lean mi otro fic esta bueno (según yo jejeje)

Adiós hasta la próxima!!!!


	8. Asilo

_Bueno esta historia me pertenece mas no todos los personajes.. Esos le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, Warner y no se a quien chingados más; los personajes de Harry Potter no se parecen a los actores q los realizan es algo muy fundamental._

**Capitulo 8**

**Asilo**

- Bueno aquí dice algo, pero no vienen los hechizos – los otros hicieron cara de decepción – ''El necronomicón escrito por el 'Arabe loco', en este libro contiene los hechizos mas poderosos para invocar cosas increíbles, poderes y monstruos, un ejemplo es el IA ADU EN I, con ayuda de este se puede transportar a diferentes lugares y por q no a otros mundos. '' – Termino de leer Uwe, Severus se levanto y camino directamente hacia Alina, la tomo por los brazos con fuerza

- Tu tienes ese libro – le preguntó

- Es... Este... No – y se encogió de hombros

- No!!! – dijo desesperado

- No, no lo tengo y nuevamente te pido que no me aprietes tanto – Severus se separo de ella

- Y ahora q vamos a hacer? – dijo Luna

- Debe de haber forma de conseguir el libro no? – pregunto Harry

- Si se puede conseguir, pero es bastante tardado, ya que es un libro prohibido – le respondió Uwe

- Pero quizá si lo puedan conseguir, no? – dijo Draco

- Talvez, deja hago unas cuantas llamadas –Alina tomo el teléfono, estuvo marcando varios números, y después de un rato de hablar les comento – Bueno ya contacte a una persona, pero se va a tardar bastante en conseguirlo

- Como en cuánto tiempo? – preguntó Severus

- No sabe exactamente, hay q pasarlo por el mercado negro, una vez más, tengan en cuenta q es un libro prohibido; podrían ser días, semanas, meses, no se – u-u

- Años?– dijo Luna algo asustada

- Tampoco, entonces que deciden, se esperan a que se los consiga o van a buscar a otro lado? – Ellos ni dudaron en pensarlo, sabían que con ella podrían con seguirlo seguro.

- Nos esperamos hasta q lo puedas conseguir – Dijo Harry

- Bueno, ya que decidieron esperar, ¿Tienen algún lugar a donde ir?, yo les puedo ofrecer mi casa, mis padres son personas de negocios y se la pasan viajando, con mi hermana no hay problema, y mi hermano el mayor se encarga de la hacienda, así que no veo ningún inconveniente para q se queden a vivir por un tiempo aquí –

- Que opinan? –dijo Uwe

- Muchas gracias, y acepto su oferta - acepto Harry

- Yo también – le siguió Luna

- Anda Draco, quédate para que te vengas de jarra conmigo – le dijo Uwe muy animado

- Claro, Uwe – Solo quedaba Severus por aceptar – Profesor, debo de suponer que se va a quedar, Verdad? – este se quedo pensativo, no sabia que decir

- Vamos, que no me lo voy a comer – dijo Alina con una sonrisa en la cara

- Esta bien, creo que no me queda de otra– dijo fríamente

- Bueno si quiere, no lo estamos obligando – dijo Uwe, Severus le dirigió una mirada asesina

- ya dije que si me quedaba – le respondió

- Esta bien, ya entendí, no se me esponje

- Ok, ya que todos se van a quedar hay que hacer varios cambios –comento Alina

- ¿Cambios? – pregunto Luna

- Si, en donde van a dormir?

- Es cierto!!- Dijo Uwe

- Veamos, Luna tu puedes dormir conmigo, ¿te parece?

- ah!! Si, esta bien – le contesto Luna

- Harry y Draco que duerman contigo Uwe?, los pasamos al cuarto que tiene las dos camas individuales y metemos otra para que estén los tres

- Ok, Harry, Draco, prepárense que a partir de hoy nos la vamos a pasar en grande!!! – dijo Uwe con entusiasmo

- Uwe, por si no te has dado cuenta ellos no se llevan bien –Dijo Luna

- Luna por favor, no lo arruines, nunca es tarde para que se lleven bien, Cierto? –volteo a verlos

- Intentaremos –dijeron los dos – pero no aseguramos nada

- Severus, tu puedes dormir en la habitación que ocupa Uwe, tiene muchas comodidades – le dijo muy contenta (n/a: ya que esa habitación se encontraba aun lado de la de ella y compartían el mismo Baño)

- Gracias por la atención – dijo Severus indiferente

- Hey!!! Alina, ya estas dando muchas preferencias no crees?

- Cállate, Uwe- le contesto Alina, que aun seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Bueno y otra cosa seria, que tenemos q llevarlos a comprar ropa, hay muchos factores, no pueden tener la misma ropa siempre y se pueden asar como pollos

- Pero ya seria muchas molestias de nuestra parte, no crees? – dijo Harry

- hay siempre tan atento, Harry, por eso me agradas – le dijo Alina, Draco hizo una cara de asco – no te preocupes, me conformo con que me den todo el dinero q traigan consigo, jejeje –

- Todo? – dijo Draco

- No se preocupen es para su bien

- Alina, para que quieres todo el dinero? – le pregunto Uwe

- Ah!!! Pues para nada, de recuerdo

- Que gandaya - ¬ -¬

- Cállate, Uwe. – todos le entregaron el dinero que tenían –Bueno mañana es Domingo y podremos ir de compras al Centro Magno (N/A: Es el único lugar que se me hace decente ya q no me gusta galerías, pero no se preocupen van a ir a muchos lados) Supongo que ya tienen hambre, ¿No?

- Si un poco – le contesto Luna

- Entonces q quieren de comer?

- Sabes que, yo quiero una Hamburguesa (n/a: por cierto nunca me eh fijado que les dan de comer en Hogwarts, pero creo que es pura comida insípida no?)

- No manches Draco, eso no es comida – Le dijo Uwe

- Ya se que les voy a dar, una carne asada, con frijoles de la olla, chorizo, chile, tortillas, verdura, cebollitas, agua de sabor y un queso fundido; no se la van a acabar esta buenísimo – Alina se metió corriendo a la cocina y desde allá les grito – Hey!!! En un momento les hablo, Luna no quieres ayudarme?

- Este si!!! – Luna se fue con Alina, los 'hombres se quedaron en la sala'

- Que les parece si les muestro las películas de Harry Potter? – comento Uwe

- Películas? –dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

- Si, como ya les habíamos dicho, ustedes son simples personajes de un libro de gran éxito, por lo tanto ya han hecho películas en el cine de los libros publicados; me entienden?

- Si – contesto Harry ¬¬

- Dejen que ponga la película – Uwe se agacho enfrente de la televisión de pantalla plana y abrió una puertita sacando de ahí 3 películas en DVD – estas son, apenas van 3 películas de las talvez 7 que van a hacer, y de los 7 libros, 5 apenas están publicados – puso la de el prisionero de azkaban – Harry este eres tu, Ron y Hermione– le enseño una imagen donde salían Daniel, Rupert y Emma

- Que!!!! Oo – dijo sorprendido – No nos parecemos en nada, yo tengo los ojos más verdes, el los tiene azules y estoy mucho mas guapo que él, Ron es más alto, bueno el si se parece, pero Hermione tiene el cabello mas enredado y tiene un aspecto mas nerd; Pero yo soy más guapo!!! – insistía

- Harry!!!!, no seas tan Modesto

- Tiene cara de afeminado – dijo Draco que no se aguanto la risa y se soltó a carcajadas, mientras el profesor de pociones tenia una sonrisa discreta

- Jajajaja y ustedes como estarán –

- ah!! Para allá vamos – le adelanto hasta que saliera Draco – Mira este eres tu

- Miren estoy más guapo

- tienes razón Malfoy, a ti te mejoraron bastante – le dijo Harry, Malfoy le dirigió una mirada despectiva y lo ignoro

- Claro esta que mi cutis es más suave y delicado, eso le falta al chico para que se viera igual de guapo que yo.

- Malfoy púdrete – Le dijo Harry y este nuevamente le ignoro - y a que actor pusieron como Dumbledore – pregunto

- Aquí esta

- parece pordiosero – dijo Draco en voz baja

- Hey Snape!!! Usted no se ha visto verdad? – le pregunto Uwe para reírse de él

- No, y no es necesario

- Claro que es necesario –este le adelanto, Severus se enderezo y abrió los ojos OO

- No estoy tan viejo, yo aun soy joven, por merlín que les pasa a estos muggles, no saben distinguir la verdadera Belleza- los tres chicos estaban riéndose por lo que decía el profesor

- Jajaja quien iba a pensarlo, el profesor Snape, se preocupa por su aspecto – Dijo Draco

- Jajaja es Miss Vanidad – Harry lo decía riendo

- Jajaja, Vanidad andante – comento Uwe, en eso Alina salio de la cocina, para preguntarles

- ¿Quieren agua de .....pi ... pi – y no pudo seguir

- Alina, que te pasa – le pregunto Harry

- Ay no, otra vez no – dijo Uwe u-u

- que!! – Draco se les unió ante aquel enigma

- Pues que así se pone cuando ve al ruco este

- Al actor que interpreta al profesor? – pregunto Harry

- Si – camino a donde estaba parada y la sacudió por los hombros – Alina!!!!, Alina!!!

- que?, Que... que paso – no sabia que es lo que había pasado – ah!!! Que hermoso – corrió hasta la televisión y le dio besos a la imagen de Alan Rickman

- que les dije esta mujer se pone como estupida por esta cosa fea – dijo Uwe

- Ya nos dimos cuenta – dijeron Harry y Draco

- Niña que te pasa yo no soy tan viejo, para que hubieran puesto a esa cosa por mi – Dijo muy enojado Severus

- Que te pasa no es ninguna cosa fea, es el mejor actor, personaje y todo lo bello que pueda existir en el mundo, el si es Educado

- Que estas insinuando, que yo no soy Hombre

- A pues mire yo no se, nunca le he calado, pero si usted dice

- Claro que lo digo, soy un Hombre

- Bueno, intento – dijo en voz baja

- Que!!! – levanto la voz

- Alina... calma –le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

- como quieres que me calme Uwe si este esta insultando a mi amor, mi ser, mi otro yo

- ya pues calmada

- Niña eres muy arisca

- Arisco usted

- ya Snape – dijo Uwe –es mejor q se calme o yo no respondo por lo que vaya a hacer, ya que es capaz de golpearlo eh!!! – le advirtió a este, Alina se fue nuevamente a la cocina.

Alina estaba en la cocina con Luna, estaban platicando de los duendes y hadas, se llevaban muy bien, por fin ambas se sintieron en confianza y hablaban de todo ya que tenían muchas cosas en común.

- Oye que te parece si el próximo sábado vamos a el tianguis cultural, hay un estand de las mejores pulseras de cuarzo y coco que se puedan encontrar, me parece que te van a gustar

. OK, me agrada la idea (n/a: como que Luna no habla demasiado, verdad jejeje, la voy a poner con expresiones mías para q se parezca más a su personaje jejeje) – que les pasara a los 'Hombres'?

- no se, por que?

- es que se escucha que están risa y risa – Alina camino a donde ellos estaba, cuando regreso le dijo – ah se están riendo de los actores que los interpretan

- Son demasiado simples no? –le dijo Luna

- Tienes razón – a lo lejos se escucho que cerraron la puerta – quien habrá llegado – por la otra puerta de la cocina, apareció una chica de pantalones cuadrados y blusa negra, con cabello corto y de color rosa (n/a: estoy describiendo a una amiga muy querida, el cabello es pintado)

- Que onda!! – dijo la chica – que ya esta la comida

- Simón – le dijo Alina – Mira te presento a una amiga, se llama Luna

- Hola!! – le extendió la mano

- Luna te presento a mi hermana, Amanda

- Que onda, Luna, chido nombre – Le dijo Amanda

- Gracias

- A que no me vas a creer – se la llevo aparte – Luna porfa, sigue cortando la lechuga

- Que es lo que pasa – le pregunto su hermana

- A que no me vas a creer quien es ella

- Mmmm... alguna cantante

- no, Tonta

- Quien? – Alina le explico todo lo sucedido a su hermana – Que?, no es cierto.

- que si, hasta me enseño el tatuaje

- Entonces, si es cierto lo q me dices, del otro lado de esa pared se encuentra tu amado Severus Snape

- No, el es muy patético en comparación con mi Alan Rickman

- Bueno, Bueno es lo mismo y también mi Draco sexy Malfoy

- aja

- Preséntamelo, anda se buena hermana si, si, si ...

- ok, pero ayúdame a terminar la comida y después le hablas a nuestro hermano

- trato hecho – le dijo Amanda muy contenta

Las tres chicas hablaban muy animadas, y cuando terminaron de poner la mesa, Amanda se salio para hablarle a su hermano; los chicos aun estaban riéndose de la película y criticando, algo muy típico en ellos... Severus estaba sentado en el sofá del rincón, observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Alina y Luna aparecieron en el marco de la puerta avisándoles de que ya estaba la comida y que se vinieran a sentar a la mesa; ya que todos estaban en la mesa Alina dijo

- Esperen ahora viene mi hermana, espero que les guste la comida que preparamos, ahí esta el chile por si gustan - Al comedor entro Amanda y un joven muy apuesto de alrededor de 20 años, alto blanco, cabello negro, algo largo y alborotado, ojos color miel y vestido de mezclilla – el es mi Hermano, Dante y ella mi hermana Amanda

- Buenas tardes – dijo cortésmente Dante, Amanda cruzo su mirada por toda la habitación hasta que se encontró con los ojos grisáceos de Draco, los dos se quedaron viendo por un instante, ella le sonrió y este le correspondió. Dante se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y a su lado derecho estaba Alina, Amanda, Luna, Harry, Uwe, Draco y Severus.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Próximo capitulo: Que pasara en la comida, que onda con Amanda y Draco, van a ir a un pueblito que pasara?.......**

**Perdonen por haberme tardado, es que la escuela me esta atrofiando y aparte esta estupida computadora se traba a cada rato y me enojo, y la pateo jajaja no es cierto q la pateo espero que les guste este capitulo y ya no me voy a tardar con el proximo lo prometo, ya que viene lo bueno jejeje...**

**Reviewes:**

Anna: Me da gusto de q te haya gustado aquí esta el otro capitulo... a pues mi otro capitulo se llama te ame en secreto, si te vas a mi nombre de autor y le das clic van a aparecer las 2 historias que tengo.

Marissastack: Gracias, pues creeme que casi no me gusta la poesia, solamente algunos autores, pablo Neruda, Jaime sabines... son muy pocos jejejeje.... Ya te dejare el reviews, es q últimamente me han dejado mucha tarea en la escuela.... Pero ya me estoy poniendo al dia.

pansy zabini: gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste este capitulo

wlrine: se va a poner más bueno aun creeme jajajja soy mala muy mala

alita malfoy: Muchas gracias, aquí te dejo este capitulo espero q te siga agradando

gallagherSister : Si se van a quedar por mucho tiempo jajajajaja , si ya te ubique jejeje ya he llegado creo !, Sobre los bares gracias por las sugerencias... las tomare en cuenta!!!!

Meilin2: Gracias!!! Por tu review, yo un hubiera insistido, bueno si pero yo se lo hubiera arrancado y para mi solita jajaja ¬, Verdad que esta shido mi carro si ya lo sabia, claro que es imaginario jejeje... Grande jajajaja


End file.
